There has been known a laser cutting method for melting and cutting a workpiece by irradiating the workpiece with a condensed laser. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-176501 discloses a method for cutting an electrode of a laminated battery by a laser. According to the method, a workpiece is a collector which is coated with an active material on the surface and constitutes an electrode. In comparison with cutting by pressing, laser cutting makes it possible to suppress generation of a burr caused by friction due to a press die.